


The Beginning

by ShadowGlader7



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugging, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, credence gets a hug, my little baby bean, oh wait that's newt's job, protect him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowGlader7/pseuds/ShadowGlader7
Summary: What really happened after Credence was "killed"...?





	

**Author's Note:**

> {=|=} is supposed to symbolize a change in point of view

He is nothing, nothing but smoke and blackness and an uncontrollable mass of power. Then he starts to reassume his original form, hearing the kind voices and wanting to believe that for once in his life, he will truly be safe. Too quickly, it's all over, and he's being attacked by powerful jets of light that attempt to destroy all the life that he somehow still has left in him, and then-  
He is nothing, once again, an intangible nothingness that, by some miracle (or is it a curse? Credence isn't sure), retains its sentience. Slowly, involuntarily, he begins to piece himself back together.  
Back in his human form, he feels as though a part of him has just died. This, he thinks, is the effect of the magic that was, in fact, intended to kill him. The underground subway station is completely empty. No more people to hurt him; they most likely think him to be dead. Credence decides that that's probably a good thing.

But what will he do now?

{=|=}

 _I've got to go back there_ , Newt decides.

There's something about what happened to Credence that differed from the death of the obscurial girl from Sudan. Newt hardly dares to hope that Credence could possibly be alive after all that happened, but he feels like he needs to go back, if only to pay his respects to the boy he'd so wanted to save. He could have told Tina and Queenie about his plans to return to the station, but he thinks it would be better to do this by himself.

Slowly, carefully, he descends down the stairs and into the subway station.

{=|=}

Credence hears footsteps coming from the staircase leading down to the subway station where he is standing, and he begins to panic.

 _The wizards are back, they're going to kill me for real this time_ , he thinks.

His heart rate quickens, breathing becoming fast and unsteady. Then he looks up, and sees the face of one of the people who'd tried to coax him back into his human form.   
He remembers the young man's name. Newt. Newt is looking at him with joy and disbelief written into every one of his features, and it is that look that stops Credence from immediately turning back into that roiling storm of dark power.

"Credence", he breathes. "You're alive".

Credence can't understand why anyone would ever be so happy to see him, unless they wanted something from him. That must be it. Newt must be here to take something from him, or use him as Graves had done, or-  
He's crying now, and hyperventilating, feeling the black magic rise up inside him once again. He steps backwards, sinking down to the floor and curling up in a ball, trying to stop himself from exploding again.

"Credence, please don't do this, I only want to help you", says Newt. He crouches down to Credence's level, trying to look him in the eye.

"Wh-why should I believe you?", Credence asks shakily. "I could k-kill you, you know. Why would you want to help someone who could kill you? Or do you want to kill me first...is that it?"

At this, Newt lifts his arms in a gesture of surrender and says, "You are certainly capapble of killing me. But know this: I would let you do so before I even thought about hurting you. I know how much you have suffered, and I only want to help you. Do you trust me?"

Credence can hear the sincerity in his voice, can feel the kindness emanating from the man who stands before him, and he wants to trust him. He's still crying, but the feeling that he might explode is starting to subside.

He nods his head.

{=|=}

 _That's a good sign_ , Newt thinks.

He can't believe that Credence is still alive, but he couldn't be happier to see him. What little he did know about Credence told him that the poor boy deserved to live a happy life after all that he had suffered. Newt is determined to give him that.

 _And maybe one day we can figure out why he's survived for so long with the obscurus living inside him_ , he thinks.

  
"Credence?", he says, pouring every possible ounce of gentleness and compassion into his voice. "Can I come over to you?".

Credence looks a bit hesitant, but he gives another nod, tears still streaming down his face. Newt makes his way over to him, slowly and carefully so as not to scare the boy. All the while, he whispers soft and reassuring things.

"Everything's going to be all right, Credence, you're safe now. I'll protect you from anyone or anything that tries to hurt you. You need never be afraid again".

He places a tentative hand on Credence's shoulder, surprised when he feels him lean into the touch. Taking that as an incentive to take things further, Newt places his arms gently around the other young man.

{=|=}

Credence has never been hugged before, at least not like this. Newt is all softness and warmth and sunshine, and suddenly, Credence never wants to let go. Without really meaning to, he collapses against Newt's chest, sobbing into his neck. He feels Newt's arms wrap around him more tightly, and he hears gentle words of encouragement being whispered in his ear.

"Shhh, Credence, it's alright. Everything will be fine, you're safe."

Credence only cries harder, feeling overwhelmed (but not unpleasantly so). Nobody has ever been this kind to him, has ever held him so closely, like they truly cared for him. Even Mr. Graves' comforting touches had always come at a price. But Newt is different, Newt just wants him to feel better; Credence can tell from the way he's being held and the things that Newt is saying to him.

"Let it all out, I'm here, I've got you."

He moves one hand to cradle Credence's head, rubbing his back with the other.

"Shh, I've got you", he whispers. "I've got you".

Even after Credence's tears have subsided, Newt keeps holding him.

{=|=}

Later, Newt takes Credence into his suitcase, finally introducing himself properly and telling Credence about his adventures in New York, and about his fantastic beasts and his plans to write a book about them. Suddenly, an idea strikes him- an offer that Credence will most likely refuse, but it's worth a try, he decides...

"Hey, Credence?"

Credence looks up.

"Yes?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe you can come live with me, I promise that you'll be safe- I mean, if you want to... I could try to help you control your obscurus and teach you magic... I know we've only just met, but I thought you might want to start a new life, and-"

"I'd love that", Credence interrupts his awkward rambling, grinning widely at his new friend.

It was the beginning of something beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my second Newt/Credence fanfiction!   
> Comments are greatly appreciated :D
> 
> Farewell from shipping hell  
> Until next time, my friends!


End file.
